Peut être
by Mayura02
Summary: Pourquoi moi? Toujours la même question... Et pourquoi lui, bordel?


Disclaimer : Tout le monde connaît la rengaine, gna gna gna ne m'appartient pas, gna gna gna J.K. Rowling, gna gna gna ne m'apporte aucune tunes…

Pairing : Hem… Comment dire ? En fait, je ne peux pas Passez directement après lecture à la question que je pose et vous saurez quoi !lol

Note : Bonjour tout le monde, comment va ? Ben me revoilà déjà avec un petit O.S. que je viens d'écrire avec une frénésie rare… J'avoue, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé de lire ce genre d'histoire mais j'adore en écrire.

Qui rigole ? Enfin bref… C'est un peu dark avec une touche d'ironie morbide… lol

Hem… Je promets que le prochain one-shot (qui est en active préparation ) sera beaucoup plus « happy ending » et trèèès agréable à lire !mdr Cela n'empêche que je trouve celui-ci très beau, enfin, surtout grâce à la chanson quoi… (Faut pas se leurrer non plus ! lol).

Ceci est un POV de Harry sur une chanson qui paraît être écrite par lui. C'est fou, ça m'a fait un choc en écoutant les paroles, j'ai directement pensé à lui ! (Clin d'œil à ma Kissy sur songfic « I'm still standing », je viens d'avoir le même flash que toi mdr).

Enfin, la chanson est de Keane, le titre est « Is it any wonder » et les paroles sont en gras.

Si quelqu'un désire la chanson ou encore la traduction, faites-moi signe, ce sera avec plaisir

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Peut-être…

J'ai toujours cru que je savais ce que je devais faire.

Peut-être était-ce dû à toute la pression reposant sur mes épaules.

Peut-être était-ce dû à tous les espoirs dont je me sentais responsable.

Mais...

J'ai tellement envie de hurler.

Pourquoi dois-je avoir une place telle que celle que j'ai dans un monde où j'ai toujours voulu être "normal"?

Peut-être est-ce également le juste retour des choses.

Lorsque l'on désire être quelqu'un de célèbre, on reste dans l'ombre.

Peut-être est-ce logique que moi, qui désire être quelqu'un d'ordinaire, sois sous les feux des projecteurs.

J'avoue...

J'aurai préféré être une bête de scène plutôt qu'être envoyé à l'abattoir.

Est-ce que c'est juste que ce soit moi, un gamin à juste titre, qui ait la tête sous le couperet?

Est-ce que personne ne voit quelque chose clochant?

Est-ce que quelqu'un seulement se soucie de moi?

Et toi...

Toi qui me regarde...

Toi qui rit...

Toi qui t'es toujours foutu de moi...

Pourquoi es-tu donc le seul?

Le seul qui... Compte?

Comment ai-je pu espérer que, toi parmi tant d'autres, tu aies pu être de mon côté?

Je me suis encore fait passer pour un con.

Encore et encore.

Et surtout... A tes yeux.

Ris seulement...

Pendant que moi je pleure.

**I… I always thought that I knew **

**I'd always have the right to **

**Be living in the kingdom of the good and true **

**It's so long that now I think I was wrong **

**And you were laughing along **

**And now I look a fool for thinking you were on...**

Est-ce si étonnant?

Est-ce si surprenant de me voir moi fatigué?

Crevé?

Paumé?

Mais, bordel, où est le bien, où est le mal… ?

Quand est-ce que quelqu'un m'aiguillera réellement à juste titre...?

**My side, **

**Is it any wonder I'm tired? **

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight? **

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right?**

Même moi, je ne sais pas exactement où je dois me situer...

Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était déjà seulement soucié du côté que je désire choisir?

Je ne suis ni le bon ni le méchant.

Je voudrais juste... Ne pas être impliqué.

Et je n'ai pas le choix.

Pas quand je vois tous ces regards désespérés croire en une seule chose.

Moi.

Et pourquoi moi, putain?

Pourquoi?

Est-ce que j'ai seulement quelque chose de particulier mis à part le fait que je sois probablement plus résistant qu'un autre?

Quand je regarde le nombre de fois où j'ai survécu, c'est vrai que je porte bien mon nom...

Mais... Suis-je réellement capable de faire autre chose que de survivre?

Suis-je seulement capable de lui porter atteinte?

Je m'en fous de lui...

Si vous saviez.

En ce moment, c'est plutôt ce petit connard de snobinard qui occupe mes pensées.

Je voudrais le détruire.

Pour toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir.

Et surtout le fait que j'ai pu croire en lui.

Je voudrais me détruire...

Je le hais, Merlin, est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'imaginer la puissance de la haine que je lui voue?

**Sometimes it's hard to know where I stand, **

**It's hard to know where I am, **

**Well maybe it's a puzzle I don't understand. **

**Sometimes I get the feeling that I'm **

**Stranded in the wrong time **

**Where love is just a lyric in a children's rhyme**

Je ne veux plus le connaître...

Je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui...

Je me sens... Con.

Est-ce si étonnant que moi, je sois effrayé par tout cela?

Tout ce mal, tous ces morts et surtout...

Moi au milieu de tout ça.

Moi étant l'unique solution à cette hécatombe incessante.

Je suis fatigué...

**Is it any wonder I'm tired? **

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight? **

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right? **

**Oh, these days, after all the misery made, **

**Is it any wonder that I feel afraid? **

**Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed? **

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne reste plus rien...

Que ce soit de ce monde ou de mon coeur, je n'en suis pas certain.

Tout ce dont je sois sûr, c'est de ce sentiment profond qui me bouffe les entrailles.

Cette émotion brûlante qui me prend aux tripes et qui me fait mal à en crever.

**Nothing left inside this old cathedral, **

**Just the sad, lonely spires, **

**How do you make it right?**

Il ne reste plus rien...

Mis à part...

Cette profonde trahison.

J'ai envie de vomir.

Connard.

Comment as-tu pu?

Comment as-tu pu me laisser seul, ici?

Tu étais ma seule raison de vivre, putain!

Te combattre, ça a été toute ma jeunesse, toute ma vie!

Malheureux...

Je ne peux que chialer...

Pleurer jusqu'à ce que je mes yeux se tarissent.

Jusqu'à ce que...

J'en crève aussi.

**Nothing left inside this old cathedral, **

**just the sad, lonely spires, **

**How do you make it right? **

**Oh, but you try, **

**Is it any wonder I'm tired? **

**Is it any wonder that I feel uptight? **

**Is it any wonder I don't know what's right? **

**Oh, these days, after all the misery made, **

**Is it any wonder that I feel afraid? **

**Is it any wonder that I feel betrayed?**

The end…

Voilà, je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont arrivées jusqu'ici (quel périple mes amis )

Et vous demande pour qui crève Harry… ?

Pour moi la réponse me semble très claire, je veux savoir si ça l'est également pour vous

Gros bisousme à tous et à toutes

Mayura


End file.
